The formal alien
by kyle-kunn
Summary: When you've traveled long distance to see the one you love, battled your way through every fight killed a number of people and sacrified alot...you'll stop at nothing to go all the way...
1. Chapter 1

_This is not the movie 'assassins' so don't think i took a rip off of something. I just picked assassins so the 'choose category' would leave me alone. this is a story I made up from my lover, and everything in this is just my imagination on this website _

_Le Kyle~ _

**Chapter**_** 1 "The alien man!"**_

In a small town called Harbor Quake, Me, my mom bodila and my sister mandy lived on this small land that my dad owns and grows his own natural greens and fruits and sells them. We live far from the city but we have our connections and friends in and out the town...My life was perfect...till shit hit the fan...

"So wait! your starting school in where again? In acorn park? very...expensive..." Bodila My mother, said cooking. "But...It has this perfect view of this island. Its beautiful boda!" I was happily looking at the pictures of this high school on my laptop laying on the couch in the front room peeking over to seeing bodila cook. "Well...If you think its right...I support you of course gotta talk to your father.." Bodila said flipping pancakes and beating eggs. I picked up the laptop holding it in my arms running outside on the balcony looking placing my laptop on a chair looking through my telescope. "still looking for that UFO aren't you huh kyle..." bodila said chuckling a little. "I know I seen something boda!..." I knew something was out there.. I seen a UFO. "come here and have your breakfast dinner" Bodila sat the plate of food on the table for me while I was to busy looking for the UFO ignoring her. "I'll be there..just...a little quick...adjustment...an-.." my eyes started to burn and tear up, I back up wiping my eye. "what the hell?..." I look up in the sky noticing a small dot with a trail of smoke following it. "whoa Boda! Boda!" Boda!" I ran to the kitchen, no one was there. "Boda!" I ran to her room and seen her looking out the window. "kyle...what's that?... " Bodila was looking at the same thing..the UFO in the sky. "...what..is that?..." Bodila was leaning over out the window to look closer. "Its...falling...fast.." bodila noticed it was coming this way. "kyle get your sister and get to the car!" Bodila ran to the front room to the phone, I ran to mandys room kicking the door open, "mandy! get your things and lets go!" I yelled. She looked confused and stood up taking her head phones off yelling back "why are you yelling at me! if mom was here you wouldn't b-" I cut her off by throwing one of her pillows at her, raising my voice again "GET YOUR ASS UP!" she noticed I was serious and she jumped and listened to me. We than ran to the front room while my mom carrying a small box with a beautiful design on the top and a mermaid on the side.. "mom what-" she stopped me by yanking my arm pulling me to the door. Slamming the door open, were all tipping and falling over while the house shakes. "Wh-whats happening boda!" mandy starts the freak out gripping my arm tight trying to keep her balance. "there a crashing UFO outside!.." I try to stay calm running down the hallway to the door that leads us outside. my mom grabs the car keys off the hook hanging off the wall than opening the door leading us outside. As we all look up in the sky, the UFO turned out to be a huge ship like figure as it got closer almost running distance. "Get to the car!" Bodila yelled unlocking the door while trying to keep her balance. The house shook, I hear things crashing and breaking. Mandy strapped her self in holding my hand tight in fear. "hold on kids.." My mom shifted gears and stepped on the accelerator. I looked out my window at the huge ship crashing on the ground making the car swerving off and on the road. "Boda! watch out!" mandy yelled looking at the street that's cracking and splitting. I turned around again the house was split in two by the ship, as the ship was upside down over the garden in the back of the house. "Kyle..I need you to calm down your sister.." Bodila said turning the corner making the car tip over losing its balance again. "Why is there a ship destroying the house?!" mandy started to cry a little holding my arm tighter, "I don't know but It's gone now..." Bodila hands were shaking and heavily breathing, My mom is a strong woman, I never seen her this calm and determined in my life. "Boda!" mandy yelled but as soon as I turned around the car flipped over and crashed.

Everything was dark, I couldn't breathe..It was hot and I was sitting upside down in the car that was flipped over.. "B-boda...Mandy..." I couldn't see a thing with all this smoke. My left leg was broken and my arms were bruised. "Boda..." I looked up to see my moms arm ripped from her body, the only thing I seen was the back of her head and that arm that was a feet away from her. I used the rest of my strength to unbuckle myself from the upside down car seat, as I felt a quick sting in my back as I fell from the seat, I looked out the shattered window to see our house slit in two by a unknown spaceship In that distance I seen a man figure walking this way. I didn't know what. It was..a man...a alien. before I can scream help I rubbed my eyes, "this can't be real...it...just can't.." I opened my eyes and there it was..a man?... Long black hair, yellow eyes and clothes that didn't look of this world and pale skin, he looked almost like he was near death but...perfectly fine. he crouched down to look into my eyes. "who a-are you...?..." I couldn't talk well enough but loud enough so here can he didn't say anything, he looked almost shocked but didn't say a thing, he reached his hand out offering to help, my arms and legs were in a lot of pain..I couldn't move them as much. " I can't move my arms..i-" he cut me off by walking away. "Hey wait! I-I need help p-please!" I started to scream in pain, I tried to move my arm but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe nor could I speak Well, coughing and breathing in smoke from the car That's in flames. I started to panic and eyes were slowly closing, his face popped up again and he reached out I felt pain in my arms, my legs where dragging on the ground as he pulled me, the pain was aching throughout my body. "You'll be ok...little..one..." He said as I slowly closed my eyes..."B-boda..m-Mandy..." things went dark and cold. I didn't want to die...I...i didnt...not now...

Le Kyle~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Le Kyle~_**

**Chapter 2 the kiss **

"I'll support you..." the voice of my mom echoed in my head the pain in my arms and legs are aching, my head feels as if its going to explode. "Boda..." My eyes slowly opened. A wooden ceiling With a can spinning at a slow speed. I Sat up from this sofa looking around, Scratching my neck than realizing that my arm was healed! I jumped off the sofa, my legs are better than ever! I was excited than my heart had a slight jolt of pain. "Boda...Mandy...There dead..." Tears ran down my eyes. "So that's her name? She was a beautiful lady..her hair was amazing, and skin was flawless..." the alien man said walking over With a bowl of something hot. "Who...are you?" I asked sitting down in the sofa while he handed me the bowl. " eat this you need your to rest your body.." He smiled and avoiding the question. "T-thanks..." I looked at the scars on his neck, the scars looked fresh as if someone was clawing at his skin. "your mother had this in her hand...I think its best if you keep it..." he handed me the box with the mermaid. "I don't know whats in it..I don't have the key.." I said holding it close. "She was crushed by the front window...I know how it feels to lose someone close to you..." said The alien man frowned a bit holding his neck. "where are we...?" I asked eating the bitter soup that burned my lips. "Were in the oasis..." he walked over to the wooden wall with beautiful pictures of women in classy dresses and long hair. he pressed the wall, a circular glowing light appeared as the ceiling opening up. "Whoa..." I stood up as the ground shook, "Oasis?...the...ship?.." I asked as the ground levitated upward. "yes.." The upper level was amazing, as if it was really a beautiful oasis. a waterfall and this odd design I can't make out. "this is just the second level.." he said with his hand behind his back standing up right smiling at me."Wheres your crew? don't you need a lot of people to operate it?" I asked dipping my hand in the cool river flowing around the levitating floor. "That's who I was going to get..little one.." he said looking up to see the deck, where the captain sits. "boda...would love to see this..." I frowned a little looking at my reflection in the river slowly fading away as the levitating floor moves up to the deck. "Wheres your crew?" I asked turning around to see the alien. " On D'avis. " He stepped over to the deck to grab the steering wheel. "D'avis?" I held the box closer to me wondering. "Its...a planet that's invisible to the eye of a human...and...on my there..got in a small battle...that's all..and I seen what I did to your mother...I knew what I did was unbearable and you will never forgive me...I didn't know what to do with your body after I healed you so..placed you on the sofa...till you awoke..I gave your mother a proper resting place and cleaned up the mess I've made...y- " I grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Only my mom?! what about my sister?! where was her body?" My voice cracked, I was scared something bad happened to Mandy. "I...didn't see any other body there little one." he looked confused resting his arm on the wheel. "Mandy, she had brown hair and brown skin! shes shorter than me with orange eyes! she was wearing a blue poka-dotted shirt with green short! please! my sister had to be there! she was holding my arm the whole ti-" I pictured the back of my moms head and the arm that was a feet away from her.' "I didn't see your sister little one, I gave your mother the resting place and searched the car from top to bottom. no other body was found...no one was around the car at all either...I'm sorry..." he said low and sadly. "maybe you should...rest awhile...clear your mind..I will not take off until you are ready.."

_Mandy..where are you..what happened to you..where'd you go?.what did you see when the car was hit...who was it?...another alien?..._

I didn't know what to do with my life. I was stuck and confused, hurt and afraid...scared. Scared of what will happen next..scared of what happened to my sister, was she taken? how long was I unconscious?..hanging from the car seat. did my sister crawl out before me?...or most of all...can I trust this alien man?..what do I do..where can I go...All I know is...that I've been saved by this alien man..but Is he say what he say he is?.."I don't know what to believe..." I covered my face with my hands crying. I missed my mom and sister already. "Are you ok little one?..." He walked up, sitting next to me. "My..mom...my sister...I m-" he stopped me by a soft kiss. I was shocked. '_He's...he...kissed me..' _I blushed closing my eyes slowly as he wrapped his arms around me warming me up. I froze up as he leaned back looking at me with a smirk, "take it easy...besides I..feel bad because...it's my fault...I didn't have control of my landing, and I destroyed everything...your home..your mother..and your sister that's currently unknown at the moment..so what ever you need...please tell me..and I will do my best to make that happen.." he smiled standing up looking down at me. I could't think straight, I panicked a little but than it faded away, my hands were shaking and head was spinning with questions that maybe he can't even answer.."Did you really search the car from top to bottom?...you didn't find anything?..." I asked, "No-..wait..I did see something..a arm..that was removed from a humans body..not of your mothers and from your description of your sister...it's not her either..." he than touched the watch on his hand the same blue light flickered than a hologram of the arm cam up. "that's the arm!" I yelled. The alien man moved his head as a gesture of saying 'your to loud'. "..Indeed.." he than covered his watch turning the hologram off. "Who arm is that?...what was it doing there?.." I asked tilting my head to a side wondering. "I don't know but from what I've seen..Its not from this world...and I may have a friend who can help..." he said walking over to the switch that turns on the elevator up to the deck. "So were going to see your friend..?.." I walked behind him. "...Yes...but I need to ask you think now...are you positive you can handle being aboard the oasis...Who know's...I can have another crash like that and it can do more damage than what happened to your home...you see..this will be a long journey..far away from home and you may never see your home planet any more...are you willing to go a far distance to save your sister? even if shes...dead...or alive...?..." his eyes pierced in my soul as he said that. I paused for a couple of seconds taking that all in, He's right I may never see my home again, and what if she's dead and gone already...Is this just a waste of time? I can move on with my life and forget about throwing my life away...my sister would want me to move on and forget about her...but...she's my sister...and I know she would do the same for me if she had the chance. I took a deep breath and said "Yes...I'm willing to take that chance...and search for my sister...I am ready..." I was determined to find my sister...that arm was the key to know who took my sister and why..if my mom was here she would call me insane and hit my forehead...but she would support me through it..even if...it would kill her. We took the elevator up to the deck, I watched as he started the ship, the sound of the engine running and lights flickering on. "wow..." I looked around seeing the metal shield uncovering the windows reveling the sky. the oasis was taking off, the night sky was beautiful, the colorful Aurora stretching over the river down below and the birds filling the night sky. the sky was getting farther and father away as the ship was taking off to the sky..than space. earth never looked so big and beautiful. reality hit me hard, '_home Is farther away from your reach now...no turning back...' _I nodded and a tear ran down my cheek. "No turning back..."

"_I'm __coming for you Mandy...where ever you are..." _

_**Le Kyle~**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

His name is Sieg

"**Kyle…are you ok big bro? Did you hit your head?..."**

"**Yeah...but I'm fine. Just a scratch, you're really strong Mandy." **

"**I learned from the best…" **

"**Yeah..I guess..Your going to be one great fighter one day Mandy…and when you do I'm going to be at all your battles…" **

"**One day I'll be stronger than you to right?!" **

"**I think you already are.."**

"Hey! Little one! Were here. D'avis." The alien shook me from a dream I was having. "D'avis?.." I stretched sitting upright to look at the alien's yellow eyes. _So beautiful…So bright and warming. _I blushed looking into his eyes, while he slowly looked confused. "Little…One?" he smirked and helped me up out the bed. He gave me a room yesterday, it's not the best room for a guy..It looked pretty girly and silly. Teddy bears everywhere and weapons, there was a huge window where you can see the beautiful scenery of space. he said I'm sharing rooms with other shipmates, I hope there…nice.

"Hey….Mr. Alien…what's your name..?" I asked throwing clothes on, he gave me. It was pretty odd, I didn't know where to put my head it was very weird. He soon found out that I was struggling and helped me put my clothes on. The touch of his cold fingers made me shiver a little trying to hold back a blush. "My name, has many meanings…My father gave me this name and…I was feared because of it…he wanted me to become the most feared person across the galaxy, I stopped using my real name and started using the name my mother calls me..Sieg..I don't want to be feared, I want to help people and save lives…Not be feared by them.." He than finished clothing me. "Sieg….may I ask your real name..?" I asked as his fingers run down my body one more time, slowly…as he take in what I asked and finally said "We should head up top before the crew gets impatient…" he turned around walking out the room making his way to the elevator to the deck. _Was his father that cruel what did he do to make him tick? Was his name that horrible…That planets fear him…. _

Scratching my back from this itchy odd clothing I'm wearing, it feels weird and sort of comfortable but itchy. "Look.." Sieg pointed out the planet but I only seen stars and rocks. He smiled. "You can't see it but you'll feel it soon enough.." smiled turning a switch, the oasis started to shake a little making me lose balance and falling on sieg, He wrapped him arm around me holding me close so I want lose balance again, I blushed holding on to his clothes. "Hang on." The oasis wings closed in and pointed down. "Whoa.." I looked out the window watching the oasis transform getting ready to land. "Now look little one" He than pointed to the shining city and clear water. Bird type animals flying in the sky and odd looking dinosaurs. "That's D'avis…" my face lightened up as he landed the oasis next to the port by the city. He than lead the way out the oasis to the land. "Ready?" He asked as he opened the hanger doors. As the doors slowly opened as we stepped outside the sun was so bright it was blinding, "y-y-"Before I can get my words together a shadow came over me, a very tall muscular man with red hair. Sieg chuckled, "Don't scare him like that Richie." Sieg pulled me back beside him. "Richie?" I asked confused trying to make out his face from this shining sun in the way. "Yeah, Richie, I'm co-captain here on the oasis!" he tugged my hair a little. "Oh, h-hi." I said shyly trying to pull my hair back. "The girls missed you sieg, they kept asking for you. " Richie than whistled and a ton of females came running screaming 'SIEG-KUNN!" they tackled him. "Yeah, they've been begging to see you again. "Who are they?.." I had to ask. "Oh these ho's? There workers on the ship. All of them." Richie smirked folding his arm. "Wait! I'll be sharing a room w-with females?!" I froze blushing. A blue headed girl with a horn sticking out of her forehead turned to look at me, half of her clothes were missing and her body was really curvy. "Oh he's cute! "She said smiling at me. "What's your name kid?" she asked bending over to see eye to eye. Her eyes looked like the ocean, blue and peaceful. "I'm…I-I'm…Kyle…." I said shyly trying to keep my member down from excitement. "Oh Kyle! Such a cute name, I'm bubbles. Or you can call me blue." She smiled, another lady walked over, she also had blue eyes, blue hair and a horn. They were twins! I tried crossing my legs while standing but I lost balance and stood there like an idiot trying to keep my balance. "Oh he is cute! I'm cutie pie." She said. They both were beautiful and young about 19 or 20. "Oh you two leave him alone! You see he's trying to hide his erection! " Richie laughed. Sieg smirked. "they like him.." he than lightly pushed the girls off him standing up. "Aye ho's! get the supplies and get them back to the oasis!" Richie yelled while the girls running to the boxes of food water and other things, slapping there asses one by one as they run. "Kyle here…lost his mother and sister because of me, so we need to postpone the search for Loui..His sister wasn't found at the accident and only an finger that doesn't look of their world…I owe Kyle for what I've done...and maybe loui is a part of this...My tracker picked up his sent..So we need to find out who took his sister…" Sieg explained to Richie,

"WE? Your fucked that's your problem!"

"Richie I need your help on this, I had your back when we were at the sunshine's house when you rap-"

"Yeah yeah! We all reamember…fuck man….you always get your self in some kind of trouble, you can't help the fucking world.."

"Yeah I know but this time it was…My fault…and I want to help Kyle.."

"your to nice to humans, you use to be mean and an killing machine, aha."

"…Richie…How many did you start off with?..." Sieg asked ignoring the statement Richie said fixing his clothes than standing polite. "45.." He said holding one girl in his arms, she was really dark skinned and brown eyes, long brown hair and tattoos on her arms and legs, she was beautiful to me, I wanted to be the one holding her. Sieg did that face again when he's collecting his thoughts than asked, "How many do you have now?..." Richie looked at sieg and then back at the girl lifting up the boxes with no problem, they seemed really strong and powerful. "89. He smiled grabbing the girls ass squeezing it. She jumped a little blushing "Oh papi, calm down there's a child here." She said pointing to me. "He's fine, he's about what 14? Kyle knows the girl parts by now and where to put his penis in. " Richie than laughed. "Oh I'm sunshine, kyle." She smiled, I blushed nodding my head. "He's so cute. " sunshine giggled, "Kyle sunshine is my main girl, she's been by my side longer than I can remember. You listen to her as if she was your captain." Richie than glared at me as if he was waiting on me to say something. "Y-es I understand!" I looked at sieg, He was looking at the shining city of D'avis. "Is the guy you were talking about here?..." I asked. Sieg than nodded, "He's an..what can I say witch?...Wizard? He knows a lot and he lives in the slums of this town. Richie…Get some girls were going on a search for Manny." Richie nodded and rounded up some girls as sieg commanded. " Your going to leave the girls here?.." I asked. Sunshine smiled and played with my hair, "We're stronger than you think Kyle...you'll be surprised at what we can do." She placed her hand on her hip. "Ready?" Richie asked sieg, upset. _Why is he upset?...Who is this Manny.. _ The two twins held both my hands as if I was a child. "don't worry we got ya!" They both said. "W-who's that?.." I asked looking over to this other girl with silver hair sniffing the air. She looked like she was blind but she looked at me as if she could see me. She was wearing a dress with flowers and birds, she didn't wear any shoes.."Oh that's passion. You should hear her sing..its beautiful. Just don't try to fight her, the last person that tried…got there head cut off.." Blue giggled. Sieg walked in front with Richie. "Lets go.." He said low. Richie had weapons hanging off his side and two dual pistols on his leg. Sieg still have his long sword and the lady's had this alien type rifles. We started walking in the shining city of D'avis, It was peaceful and beautiful…On the search to find this Manny witch…On the search to find my dear sister..


	4. Chapter 4

"_**I know who took my sister's soul…."**_

_**If some words are misspelled please ignore them, because my English is horrible. And im sorry for it. **_

_**Le Kyle~**_

_**The beautiful city of D'avis, Shining and sparking city. I had to adjust my eyes to how bright the city was, as we were walking deeper and deeper into the city I kept having this feeling someone was following us. I was paranoid. Kept looking over my shoulder. Blue and cutie pie held my hands making me look like a child. Sieg and Richie were talking about this man named Loui…who is that, is he the reason my sister is missing? Where is she? Why is she missing…Where is she?..**_

"Kyle, when we meet Manny, don't make any deal with him…even if its tempting…or even if he use your sister as an bargain…He's good at messing with your mind. " Sieg kept looking forward while telling me about this Manny guy. I nodded as we passed the tallest tower in D'avis. "Richie...what ever happened to your meet with Loui?.." sunshine asked getting a piggy-back-ride from Richie. "Loui wasn't there…It was a trap…Hunters followed me back to earth. Where I crashed into Kyle's house, the oasis split it into…Luckily…Kyle survived...but his mom didn't..his sister was no where to be found.." Sieg kept looking forward as if he didn't want to look at me.

"Did the hunters take his sister?"

"I doubt it, they can't survive on earth more than 2 seconds…they'll turn into dust as soon as they get into the earth atmosphere.."

"So..Loui set you up in a trap…you didn't see…**her **did you…"

"No He lied…as always..but I thought for sure she was.."

Everyone was silent, not even a smart comment from Richie. "Oh hey look! Kyle come on." Blue and Cutie pie said pulling me over to the concession stand filled with food that looks something like a human hand but twice as big and covered with red sauce.

Sieg stopped walking, Richie let sunshine off his back, "Sieg..We'll find her, don't worry. " Richie patted his shoulder, Sieg nodded. Sunshine smiled letting him know everything will be alright. "Sieg…" a small voice said behind him. Passion was holding his tunic pulling it. "I can sense something strange…Someone is following us…we must move…" Passion didn't make any face expression and looked forward not facing them as if she was blind. "Who's following us?" Sieg got on one knee face to face with passion. "6 foot male…..glasses, an eye on his forehead…and a book in his left hand…He's writing down everything we do, A weak right foot…" Passion stopped than blinked, "He's no threat to us…but I'm not sure why he's writing a book…" she blinked again slower this time. " His name is Tyler…Married with 2 childre-"

"Passion, we don't need to know that." Sieg stopped her before she give them a background story. Passion closed her eyes for a while than opened them. "Sorry." She said softly in an innocent voice. "Should I send sunshine?" Richie asked looking down the alley where Tyler is standing writing down things. "No, To extreme. He seems like an reporter but…not a bright one. Leave him be." Sieg stood up standing polite again, with his hands locked behind him. "He must be into pirates.." Sunshine folded her arms. "Probably." Richie walked over to Kyle, blue and cutie pie. "I'm hungry too.." he said while walking over, sunshine followed. "Sieg.." passion said in her innocent voice. "Yes…passion.."

"You..know what happened to his sister.."

"….I have a clue but I'm not certain that its true..I..Don't want it to be true.."

"Than you know what you have to do before Kyle finds out the truth.."

"I know passion."

"Is he strong enough to be on this ship? He may die."

"Richie will train him, like he trained all of you. " Sieg rustled her hair. Passion blinked again. "He's moving closer.." She said pointing to him, he walked over to the other side of the concession stand where they were eating, taking pictures. "Melt the camera." Sieg ordered. Passion nodded as she tilted her head right a little. The camera started to melt, Tyler started screaming, everyone turned to look at the silly man jumping up and down, dropping the melting camera. He looked at Sieg and Passion, "I'm sorry!" He grabbed an napkin from one of the tables cleaning his hands off. Sieg walked over to him followed by Richie, passion, blue, cutie pie and Kyle.

"Why are you following us?.." Sieg folded his arms glaring at Tyler as he wipes his hand off with an napkin. "Ok you got me…you see..I lost my job and I need an new one. All I'm good at is reporting and fixing broken ship wrecks. But D'avis is full of those! So they don't need me! I have a family to feed and if I don't get my job back I'm living in the gleaks! " Tyler pleaded, I stopped to think "Gleaks?" I asked. "Gleaks is the underground, where all the unwanted people are thrown to live, or to die." Sunshine pointed out. "I don't want to lose my job and my family..So I need an interesting story, and here is this human in D'avis! No one seen an human here in ages and your such an beautiful little **girl!" **Tyler said smiling. "Girl?!" I rolled up one of my sleeves. "Oh, you're a male. Sorry…all humans look alike. I never been to earth so I wouldn't know. Ahaha!" Tyler shook my hand. "Reporter Tyler Daniels. Sorry If I stalked you a bit. I was to shy to ask some pirates about there job and what there doing with a human kid in D'avis." Tyler fixed his hat. Blue and cutie pie looked confused. "Oh hello ladies!" He smirked at them two. "Your so odd looking. You need a new get up." They both said. "Oh, these old c-"

"We need to get to the slums. Don't follow us. " Sieg stopped them, "Oh.. May I come I would love to write about this. Please." Tyler asked. "I said-"

"sure you can." Kyle said. Smiling. They all looked at me, except passion who was in her own world. "What?!" Richie grabbed me by my neck collar and picked me up face to face. "Sieg said no so that's no kid, you're not the captain here." Richie let me go and I fell on my ass. "ouch.." I said standing up rubbing it. "Hmm….Actually…Yes. sure why not." Sieg said helping me up on my feel. "Oh really?!" Tyler said excited. "Kyle would like to have a story of himself from D'avis. " Sieg smiled fixing my clothes. "Sieg…He's a reporter. He will report everything we do and say. We can't let or business get to the people." Richie pulled him to aside. "Richie. He's going to work for us." Sieg smirked. Richie looked confused. "Ok Tyler I got a deal, work for us as an engineer." He looked over at Tyler who was playing with my hair. "Me? An engineer…on your sh-ip?...ful-ll of p-pirate?...I just want to write a story! That sounds easy enough right!" Tyler started to stutter with his words. "Yeah, it's either that..or keep looking for a good story here in D'avis." Sieg smirked. "Ehh…My family, what about them.." Tyler started to get worried. "You'll come back a rich man Tyler." Richie added. "….I don't want to be miles away from my family…galaxies far far away…" Tyler took off his hat scratching his short cut black hair. "..Bring them." Sunshine said with a huge smile. "What?" Sieg and Richie said at the same time. "Hey we can use more hands around here. Can your wife cook?" Sunshine asked. "Oh yes she can! Her homemade gutin pie will make your taste buds dance!" Tyler smiled. Sieg stomach growled. Richie nodded "Yeah she's coming. Bring her." He kept nodding imagining the gutin pie steaming. "What's a gutin pie?" I asked confused. "Gutin pie is famous in D'avis, and It's hard to master, its like…gutin is this type of ancient fruit that was grown from this single tree deep in the core of D'avis, pass the slums, passed the Gleaks and wicked forest. But now that they found it, its planted everywhere. It very delicious and good for the heart." Blue said day dreaming. Sieg kept moving. "Sieg wait up!" I said following him in to the city. "What's wrong?" I asked walking next to him. "Nothing. We need to hurry to Manny, before he gets impatient…"

"How did you contact him?"

"Through passion.."

"Passion?..."

"Manny and she are the same thing. They don't have a name but they communicate very well through each other, they may be more around here but its rare you'll see them…There really powerful and can see things before happens, there's no limit to what she can do, so don't get on her bad side….even if she doesn't have one.."

"How did you find her?"

"She found me, helped me escape my home town. Away from my dad. She said she wanted to help me and she haven't left my side ever since…I was 12 at the time…she was…the same as she is now…a couple of years later I notice she didn't age." Sieg looked back to see if they were behind us, and they were but enough room to let us talk. Passion was blinking very slowly…I don't know why.

When we came upon the edge of the city, there was a gate leading to the slums of this town. But to me it looked like a forest. Passion walked in first, I think because she was the only one who can find him. I was behind Richie, if anything happened nothing will get passed him. Blue and cutie pie had their rifles pointing them to the forest walking behind us. "Keep up Kyle, don't want to be eaten by a riper." Richie cracked a joke laughing. "Stop scaring the kid Richie." Sieg said walking behind passion. "…R-riper…" I started to shake, the deeper we walked in the slums the darker it got. I held on Richie's shirt. "Don't worry Kyle." Blue and cutie pie said, it made me jump in fear, because I couldn't see them, they were too far back. Some on started shooting, I turn back it was blue and cutie pie firing at this worm type monster with teeth sharper than a shark's, small horns on its head and nasty body. Richie turned around grabbing both his dual pistols helping them two. "That's a riper short stack." Richie laughed. Passion and Sieg kept walking. I didn't want to stay with them while there opening fire at that riper. I ran to passion and Sieg. "We're close..." Passion said so innocently. I held Sieg hand close to me. "Kyle..." He said softly. The sun peeked through the thick leaves on the trees. "We're here.." Passion said pointing to this old hill, where a house lived under it. A broken door with boarded windows, rats running in and out the house in packs. It looked like a slum house all right. "Lets go." Sieg walked forward opening the door, Blue, cutie pie and Richie made it out the forest. Blue shirt was ripped and blood leaked from her leg. Cutie pies jeans were ripped too, you can almost see her "Kyle!" Richie yelled, I turned around following Sieg into the house blushing. "Teehee." They both giggled standing outside the house guarding it, while we walked in. Richie guarded the house to.

Empty bottles and spoiled food was all over the place. The wall paper was ripping and grass was sticking out the edges. A guy with very long blonde hair and black tips were standing near the window. "So, you want to know about the man who stole your sister's soul." He said in a very deep voice that made me shiver s little. "Yeah **we **would like to know. " Sieg said standing in front of me. "Oh, really. The man you seek isn't here anymore…" he turned around, His skin was flawless and perfect Pale eyes and long nails, but why is he living here? "Wait he was here?!" Sunshine asked stepping up a little. "Who was he?" Sieg asked. "Yes… " Manny said ignoring the question, "he wanted your soul…but you were being protected by something…or…someone." Manny said walking up to me. "Your soul was guarded by someone, and he couldn't get to you…" Sieg stopped Manny from getting any closer. " Tell us his name." Sieg asked again but more demanding. " Oh, but the thing is…you know already. Don't ya…Mr. Kyle. " Manny smiled sitting down in a chair rocking back and forth like a child. "Loui..." I said very low. "No," Passion said. "Loui doesn't have the power to take a human's soul." Passion blinked very slowly again. "Passion…do you know?" I asked looking at her. "No, I don't…I'm sorry, My thoughts are being blocked, I ca-" I stopped her by grabbing her shoulders looking into her eyes. "Please you have to tell me who it is! I need to save my sister!" I yelled, I couldn't hold back a tear. "I don't know…I can't find th-" I stopped her again by shaking her, "Please…Passion…" I started to cry. Passion didn't show any signs of emotion. "Kyle that's enough." Sunshine said grabbing me holding me next to her. Passion stood there looking into space…not signs of emotion. "So, he took her soul…but she's still alive…" Sieg looked down. "Yeah, she's alive." Manny smiled still rocking back and forth. "Where did he take her?" Sieg asked. "Let's play a game I like to call who was the **soul eater**…" Manny suggested changing the subject smiling. "Manny we have no time for jokes right now.." Sieg said glaring at him. "You are going to sit and play." Manny said, we couldn't move, he paralyzed us. "Now, think about it…you were being chased by hunters away from planet oran. You crashed into Kyle's house….and somehow…he survived…how?...by his mother boda…Her soul was well rested by Mr. Sieg. But your sister's isn't…Now is she…your sister seen this man before she crashed…but did your mother see him…?..." Manny asked…Smiling. "Is your sister really human? Does she see things that no one else can? Does she walk through walls?" Manny laughed loudly. I started to shake in fear holding sunshine's dress tight. _She….She is human…she's my sister! She should be, I seen her when she was born, she looks like a human…but...he's right, she does have these moments when she say she see's something in her room and in the night…why didn't I believe her! She was so lonely in her room! I should have been there more…I'm…Sorry Mandy…_

"So now you tell me…who took your sister…." Manny said. As soon as I can ask "who." We all teleported outside the house, where Richie and the two twins were still standing. I fell to the floor. Mandy always said a name every time she seen something that same man who would follow her around and look over her while she's sleeping or walking to school…what was that name. I stood up looking around, the house was gone, as if it was never there. "Kyle…" passion said. I looked over to see her. "I'm…sorry p-" she stopped me by touching my shoulder, she wasn't looking at me. That it hit me. "I know who took my sister…" I said confidently. "Who?" they all said but passion who nod at me. "It was Luther…"


End file.
